Akily et luneXD au pays d'Orochimaru
by luneXD
Summary: Orochimaru se retrouve docteur dans un asile pour fou avec pour patientes deux auteurs complètement déganté. Hum hum, Naruto joue les pique-assiette tout en étant a la recherche de Sasuke, et bien évidement Rex lui fait très peur... venait lire cette connerie si vous en avez le courage !


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Préface: Akily, une de mes amies proche, et moi même sommes fière de vous présenter ce gros délire ! J'ai eu le grand honneur de publier cette histoire sur ce site et j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira !

/ATTENTION IMPORTANT/ : Je suis a la recherche d'une beta ^^ Si quelqu'un est assez courageux pour corriger mes affreuses fautes d'orthographe qui brulent les yeux sur toutes mes fictions, cela serais vraiment gentil ! *yeux larmoyants*

Sur ce, bon fou rire !

* * *

Épisode 1 : Mon docteur est Orochimaru

Akily = Salut tout le monde, je me présente, je m'appelle Akily et suis une auteur un peu folle du NaruSasu ou du SasuNaru, c'est comme vous voulez. Je suis actuellement internée dans un asile pour écrivains trop tordus et interdis à la publication. C'est injuste n'est-ce pas ? Donc, j'ai décidée de transgresser les lois et de tout faire pour qu'un jour vous puissiez lire mes écris. Alors j'ai demandé à cette chère LuneXD, une amie très, beaucoup, hyper, méga, super (désolée je régresse, Docteur mes médicaments !) super géniale ! Bref c'est une grande amie.

LuneXD = Ok, ils ont compris. Tu abrège ?

Akily = Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

LuneXD = Tu es sur mon site...

Akily = Ah oui ! Hehe...

LuneXD = Mon dieu, elle régresse trop vite ! Docteur, une urgence ! Mais il fout quoi ton docteur ?

Akily = Tu me crois si je te dis qu'il est dans le ventre de Rex ?

LuneXD = C'est qui Rex ?

Akily = Mon hamster.

LuneXD = Heu... DOCTEUR !?

Akily = Tu me laisse finir ? Merci ! Alors j'en été où... ah oui ! LuneXD a accepté de publier mes délires de NaruSa...

LuneXD = Accepter ? Tu m'as attachée et torturée pour que « j'accepte » comme tu dis !

Akily = Heu non... là tu te trompes de personne, c'était pas moi mais une de tes reviews qui voulez la suite d'une de tes fics.

LuneXD = Ah oui... c'était une certaine Lina Holes-Ceb... Pardon !

Akily = Bref, LuneXD a gentiment accepter de publier mes délires donc VOILA ! Et maintenant vous allez tous souffrir sous mon courroux ! Mouhahaha !

LuneXD = DOCTEUR ! Elle recommence !

Docteur = Voilà, voilà, je suis là.

LuneXD et Akily regardent le nouvel arrivant = AAAAAAHHHHHH !

Docteur = Quoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

LuneXD et Akily partent en courant comme des folles = C'EST OROCHIMARU !

Orochimaru = (chuchote) Merde je suis découvert (plus fort) Infirmiers !? Attrapent moi ces deux folles !

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Orochimaru = C'est bon ? Vous êtes calmées ?

Akily = Jamais ! Rends nous Sasuke !

Orochimaru = Sasuke ? Mais qui est Sasuke ?

Akily = Fais pas l'innocent ! Tu as capturé Sasuke sale serpent !

Orochimaru = On se calme patiente numéro 213 ! Et j'ignore qui est ce jeune homme.

Akily = Patiente numéro 213 ? J'ai un nom du con, c'est Akily ! Et tu t'es trahi tout seul ! Comment sais-tu que Sasuke est un jeune homme ? Ça aurais pu être un vieux ou mon chien ! Tu es Orochimaru, un assassin d'Oto et kidnappeur de Sasuke !

Orochimaru = C'est faux, je l'ai pas ton Sasuke. Moi aussi je le chercher, cet enfoiré est parti sans me faire le bisou de soir et depuis je dors mal !

Akily = (se calme) Quoi... ?

LuneXD = Le bisou du soir ?

Orochimaru = (marmonne) Oh putain... et voilà que ces deux connes me font dire des choses qui faut pas...

Akily et LuneXD = Eh ! On vous a entendu !

Orochimaru = Bon tant pis, quand il faut utiliser les grand moyens... (il invoque un serpent) Ah vous faites moins les fières là hein !?

Akily = (morte de rire) Et tu crois nous faire peur avec ta couleuvre ? Mais laisse-moi rire !

LuneXD = (plis en deux) Il est même pas venimeux ton serpent !

Akily = Et en plus c'est une femelle pleine, si elle ne trouve pas de suite un nid, on aura droit à un bon spectacle ! (tente de respirer car asphyxie dû aux rires)

Orochimaru = Oh Kami-sama ! Siria, ma belle, pardon j'avais oublié, pardonne moi ma douce... (le serpent lui mord le mollet et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée)

Akily = il n'est même plus respecté par ses serpents et Sasuke se casse de son repère... Et dis LuneXD tu crois que c'est possible de mourir de rire parce que là j'en peu plus...

LuneXD = … (sur le sol, évanoui de rire)

Akily = Et merde, c'est possible ! Docteur au secours !

Orochimaru = Je suis là, laissez-moi faire...

Akily = Toi, reste loin d'elle !

Orochimaru = Je suis docteur, en plus le tient alors ta gueule et pousse toi !

Akily = (devient subitement obéissante et se pousse)

Orochimaru = Bien, au moins elle m'écoute cette conne...

Akily = Eh ! Fais gaffe à ton cul, il est a porter de mon pied !

Orochimaru = Elle m'écoute trop même... (Se penche au-dessus de LuneXD) Bon, aucune blessure, pas de trauma crânien, juste évanouie... Mais quelle idée de s'évanouir comme ça, puf...

LuneXD = (se réveille sous le visage d'Orochimaru) … … AAHH !

Orochimaru = Oh ta gueule toi aussi ! Vous me saoulé !

LuneXD = (se tait et revit ses derniers souvenirs) Puf... Mouhahaha ! Le bisou du soir ! À trop bon !

Orochimaru = (commence à être rouge) Oh putain bordel de merde, mais ferme là grognasse !

LuneXD = Et en plus il est vulgaire, mon pauvre (fait une moue trop mignonne) Aller viens là câlin !

Akily = (voyant son amie faire un câlin finit par s'évanouir elle aussi)

Suite au prochain épisode...

* * *

Alors cela vous a plu ? Vous voulez le prochain épisode ? oui ? non ?

Reviews ! :D


End file.
